Nero Angelo a devil hunting Nurse?
by WILLIAM11
Summary: Okay a re write of my old story hope you enjoy


_**I do not own Devil May Cry or High School DXD**_

It has been almost 190 years since the Savoir Statue incident. If you never learned what that was I wouldn't be that surprised. It was mainly contained on the island of Fortuna after all. Not to mention when the church released all the demons they killed most of its inhabitants so many people couldn't have even told the story. Now that I think of it would be weird if you heard of the incident. Anyway my old religion… okay cult if I am being honest, that worshiped my apparent grandfather the Devil Knight Spadra started going into real messed up territory.

They started experimenting on demons and a few devil to make high ranking church members presidio 'holy' devils, they had devil forms but didn't truly have their own demonic energy so they had to absorb it to stay in their forms and those Angel statues that sucked the life from church volunteers and those who were just taken against their will.

They had used stolen Devil Arms, weapons made from either wiling or not so willing demon souls, to open Hell Gates, which drew forth the owner of the Devil Arms, Dante son of Spadra, demon hunter, pizza lover, Sunday enthusiast and overall asshole. Which led to Dante killing the pope of Fortuna, which finished up the transformation of the pope into his own 'holy' form.

We fought and eventually made the red-coated jackass runaway. I gave chase all around the island getting stronger through out the journey. Which led me to the pope's demon filled mansion, which I might add, was fucking huge, how did we afford that we hunted demons sure but the pay wasn't that good. After killing almost everything in the mansion I decided to destroy a giant painting of the pope with a giant chandelier, again how much did that shit cost, for shits and giggles.

Turns out I opened a passage way to a underground lab where I spent 6 hours rolling fucking dice, dogging lasers, killing demons, only to do it again and again. I found a scientist named Agnus who for some reason explained the church's whole plan after impaling me with the use of his 'angelic' possessed armors. Then I heard a voice one that pops in almost every time I need a boost. **Power, Give Me MORE POWER!**

I somehow fixed Yamamoto, one of three swords made from Spadra, it then fused into my demonic arm. And I gained my first Devil Trigger. Which was a spectral version of my supposed fathers final devil trigger form. I then fought my way back to where it all started became 'friends' with 'Good old Uncle Dante' and then beat the shit out of the pope. Then became a 'heart' of a giant statue of Spadra, did came out of the heart fought my way through the statue's innards, did the FUCKING DICE SHIT AGAIN WHY WAS THEREZ SHITTY DICE IN A STATUE! And then killed the pope.

At that moment Dante finished destroying the savoir. I came out with Spadra's sword gave it back to Dante and lived happily ever after with my crush and lover at the time Kyrie. Then after 7 years we fell out of love, broke up and I left the remains of Fortuna in search for Dante, for some reason I can't recall.

I found him and his little shop Devil May Cry in the U.S.A. after 3 years. Joined his shop as the 4th demon hunter. With myself, Lady, Trish and Dante we actually got Dante out of debt, for a month then he went binging and all that work went to feeding his bad habits. Anyway after 23 years working with him, my Trigger evolved. Dante told me that happen occasionally if you get to the point where you are as strong in your base form your trigger is will evolve to outpace your more human form.

My trigger now has the appearance similar to Dante's. (DMC4) It has a couple of differences though, for one mine was blue and instead of what he describes as his so-called 'sexy overcoat ' in his trigger instead I have blue wings and the classic devil's tail. As well as horns similar to my fathers while he was in his own trigger not to mention the whole sheath for Yamamoto became part of my right arm. Another upside to my new form was my Devil bringer now became a regular arm again.

After I unlocked my new trigger I started to notice something it has been 43 years since I accepted my demonic heritage and the most I got was a little stubble and maybe looked to be in my early 20's instead of looking like the 60 something year old man I was. Dante told me that he looked the same since my father unlocked his trigger by stabbing Dante in the late 90's. So him and I figured that our demonic blood stopped our aging or at least slowed it down.

Around 2036 I decided to say goodbye to my punk look I hung up my old Order coat, vest and jeans, I even started slicking my hair back. I started wearing black pants and shirts and a dark blue zip up hoodie. Once Dante saw me like that he told me. "I was thinking you might be one of my kids I most likely had over the years, but after seeing you like this, I can tell you with certainty that you are Vergil's son."

I really didn't care that much if Vergil was my father. I was raised in a orphanage and according to Dante he's quite literally in hell. Another change was my gear. I had to retire Red Queen in 2049; the chemicals needed for combustion were extremely illegal and the cost to by them became to big of a expense. So I now just use Yamamoto and blue rose to hunt now. Not to mention I am a bit more educated from back in my days in the order. I got myself a medical degree, hell even a medical license.

Not to mention a little tidbit that I somehow ended up in another reality a couple of months ago when I was hunting a demon that could teleport and I interrupted one of his jumps next thing I know I am in a different version of Japan. After all in 2 centuries of life I never ran into Yokai or Fallen angles and there is no Fortuna Island and no Enamel City where Dante's shop is supposed to be. Thankfully I was able to set up a good cover and fake identity so Nero Angelo is now a 23-year-old med grad who just got a job at this school in the City of Kuoh… As a nurse…. Never Tell Dante or I will kill you.


End file.
